


Scylla and Charybdis sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G

by Charylla (xcamay)



Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Lesbian Character, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Femslash, First kiss (real), Girls Kissing, Idiots in Love, Kisses, Made For Each Other, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partial Nudity, Pre-Relationship, Scylla is particularly useless and very gay for her bff, They've been waiting!, True Love, Useless Lesbians, Yuri, and you can't convince me otherwise, kisses everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcamay/pseuds/Charylla
Summary: A series of one shots dealing with girls kissing girls everywhere.Main pairing : Scylla/Charybdis, a.k.a. the pairing no one asked for ... Medusa/MC and Prime/Eryn are background pairings.(Oh and, rating will certainly change ...)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing Lovestruck for a few weeks already, and I finished Medusa's story ... Only to fall in love with her, and even more with her useless gay gang.
> 
> I ship Scylla and Charybdis so hard, they have so much (wasted) potential ... so I decided to give them a chance. :3
> 
> I hope whoever will read this will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> (This OS takes place before the bar fight and, due to canon divergence, Scylla and Eryn aren't dating (sorry not sorry))

  1. **Drunken kiss**



 

“You should take her home,” Eryn says as she wipes a beer glass with a dish towel, her voice barely audible above Charybdis’ high-pitched laughter, which rings in the whole bar, accompanied by the other patrons’ loud chatter.

Scylla lightly cranes her neck on the side, her sunset-colored eyes landing on her inebriated best friend. Charybdis is leaning over a table where four of their people are, laughing with her; she has one hand slammed on the wooden surface, while her left arm is extended behind her, her shoulder looking almost oddly twisted from where Scylla is watching. Scylla, who unconsciously holds her breath, eyeing the swaying alcohol in the glass Charybdis is slackly holding, realizing that it is just a matter of time before it spreads all over the floor. She doesn’t have time to answer Eryn or to think that _yes_ , Charybdis is going to spill all the contents of her glass in a second, that the dark-haired woman suddenly stands up straight, proudly claiming:

“Of course I can!”

Cheers erupt from the group of men around Charybdis, and she is quick to gulp down whatever is in the glass. She slams it back on the table once it is empty, licking her lips, before a wide smirk brightens her face at the round of applause she gets.

“Eryn, another one for our boss!” a booming voice cries aloud, “My treat!”

Meeting Scylla’s gaze, the bartender briefly nods her head, knowing that if there is another drink to fill, it won’t be for Charybdis. Scylla mouths a ‘ _thank you_ ’, a small smile drawing her lips, and threads her way through some patrons walking up to the bar to get a refill. She hastily reaches for Charybdis’ arm, fingers curling around her bare skin as she gently tugs on it.

“Scylla, you’re here!” Charybdis exclaims the moment she turns to see who grabbed her, her face instantly lighting up.

“We came together.” Scylla rolls her eyes, unable to contain the amused smile that now dances on her lips, “And it’s time to go home.”

“Already?” the lilac-eyed woman whines, puckering her lower lip in a pouty manner. “Can’t we stay a little bit more? They’re a lot of fun.”

Charybdis waves her hand in the direction of all the members of the gang who were cheering her on a few minutes ago, a wide grin plastered on her face.

“You’ll see them at the casino tomorrow, don’t worry. Let’s go say goodbye to Eryn.”

At this, Charybdis pouts one more time but eventually nods, sad and resigned. She obediently follows Scylla, the two of them approaching the counter where she sets her empty glass down, while her dark-skinned friend pulls a few bills from her purse.

“Thank you, girls.” Eryn flashes them a smile, and Charybdis instantly smiles back.

“I’d love to stay here, but Scylla’s a huge party pooper.”

Eryn snorts as she retrieves both the money and the glass, ready to wash it, while Scylla rolls her eyes.

“It’s okay,” the bartender giggles, “You’ll come back anyway.”

They both nod and wave at their friend, seeing her out, before exiting the bar together. They head towards Scylla’s motorcycle, more slow-paced than usual because of the alcohol intoxicating Charybdis’ body, but without incident –unfortunately, Charybdis is used to drinking more than what she needs.

“I can do it on my own,” Charybdis loudly complains as she tries to swat Scylla’s hands, the latter doing her best to put a dark pink helmet on her head, another one hanging around her wrist.

“You didn’t buckle it last time,” Scylla reminds her, a light frown on her face as she fastens the straps under her smaller friend’s chin without pinching her.

“Don’t wanna run the risk of losing me?”

Charybdis’ smile is wide, thrilled and teasing as she says that, her clouded lilac eyes glinting with mischief but also with an ounce of adoration. She closes her eyes and lets out a soft sigh when she feels Scylla’s fingertips brush against her throat, letting her tighten the straps of the helmet, not wanting to push her hands away anymore.

“And there you go,” Scylla says after clearing her throat, patting the top of the helmet and causing Charybdis to groan, “And no, I don’t plan on losing you. Well, not tonight, at least,” she snickers, and even more when her dark-haired friend gasps in mock shock.

But before she can reply, Scylla pushes down the visor and chuckles when Charybdis only sticks her tongue out.

“Come on, hop in,” the copper-haired woman mildly orders as she lets her hair loose, now putting her own helmet on and throwing one leg over the bike.

Once Charybdis is comfortably sitting in the sidecar, the engine roars to life, Scylla automatically revving up –which makes Charybdis squeal with glee. The biker rolls her eyes at the sound but smiles despite herself, before she races through the empty streets, not paying attention to the speed limits at all.

It only takes Scylla a few minutes to reach an apartment block she knows too well, pulling off in front of it and cutting off contact. She loses no time in removing the helmet, shaking her medium-length hair free, and glances at her passenger: Charybdis already has removed hers, resting it on her lap, and is taking in her surroundings. Scylla arches an eyebrow –is she too drunk that she doesn’t even recognize where they are?

“… Weren’t we supposed to go to your place?”

The question rises into the air, taking Scylla aback.

“No?” she answers, her voice sounding a bit hesitant. She can’t help but rack her brains: did she say something similar before leaving?

“Aw,” Charybdis gripes, carefully stepping out of the sidecar –seeing her forces Scylla to hang her helmet on the handlebar, and she quickly moves to help her–, “But I wanted to spend the night with you! I’m going to really miss you, you know.”

“I’ll come by tomorrow morning,” the orangey-eyed woman assures her with a smile, grabbing her friend’s elbows and aiding her in getting out of the sidecar, carefully stepping at the same time as her.

“Promise?”

Charybdis slowly looks up, her eyes meeting Scylla’s in an almost shy manner, and the taller girl blinks. She was not expecting to see such an innocent yet pained expression on this angelical face; it makes something in her heart clench, her throat suddenly feeling tight and dry.

“Promise.” Scylla gulps, not knowing how she managed to not trip over that single word.

Charybdis’ smile is bright, alluring and dazzling and, as if it wasn’t enough, a pair of pale bare arms are wrapped around Scylla’s neck, causing her heart to skip a beat. Their bodies huddle, perfectly fitting together, as the tanned woman places a warm hand on her best friend’s prominent hipbone, the other one finding its way in the small of her back. It is incredibly hard for Scylla to resist the urge to capture Charybdis’ lips with her own here and now, and it becomes even harder when Charybdis tilts her head up, her glossy pink lips grazing Scylla’s chin, ready to be claimed.

“You’re so pretty with your hair down,” she suddenly murmurs, one of her hands sliding through Scylla’s golden brown tresses, nails gently scratching her scalp.

Her breath is warm and moist against Scylla’s skin, unintentionally tickling it. Her free hand pushes the hair out of the way before she can let her fingertips stroke the back of Scylla’s neck, and Scylla shivers when some cold air seeps through Charybdis’ fingers and caresses her sensitive nape.

She bites her lower lip the moment she feels their bodies press even closer, silently enjoying the swell of Charybdis’ breasts nestled right under hers. She tightens her grip around her dear friend’s waist and–

“Scylla …” Charybdis whispers, her voice low, eyes swiftly glancing at the lip that was unconsciously bitten a second ago.

Completely aware of the smaller woman’s intense gaze fixed on her mouth, a rush of heat creeps up Scylla’s neck, and her heart insanely flutters. Smiling when she feels one hand gingerly pushing on the back of her head, Scylla obliges and lowers her face to meet Charybdis halfway in a slow, tentative kiss. It quickly escalates when Charybdis tilts her head on the side, hungrily kissing back as she presses their lips harder together. Standing on tip-toe, the lilac-eyed girl nips at Scylla’s lower lip and then pulls on it with her teeth, making her groan, before initiating a soothing kiss after a flick of her tongue on the sore spot.

Charybdis is about to deepen the kiss, ready to open her mouth and tempt Scylla to do the same, but she whines when their lips suddenly part.

“Scylla!” she shouts outs, sounding outraged.

“Charybdis,” Scylla says, quite breathless after this searing kiss, “You’re drunk.”

“And?” she huffs, one of her hands playing with her best friend’s copper hair, “Doesn’t mean that I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m even doing it of my own free will.”

Scylla lets out a weak sigh and slightly wets her lips with the tip of her tongue, distracted by the feeling of a lock of hair being twirled around Charybdis’ finger. It takes her a few seconds before the meaning of the words sinks in, and her sunset-colored eyes widen in realization.

“You– what?”

“Oh, come on!” Charybdis playfully pouts, the hand that was playing with Scylla’s hair falling limp above the latter’s chest, “You know what I mean.”

She offers her a toothy grin before curling both her hands around Scylla’s tentacles-patterned navy tie. She follows the lines of the motifs with her index finger, as if she were drawing them again, before tugging on the tie, forcing Scylla to dip her head down to press their lips together. This time, the kiss is soft, tender, fleeting.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Charybdis breaks the strong embrace first, taking a few steps back, before letting the tie slip off her hands, “You promised.”

“I did, and I’ll be there.”

Charybdis’ smile is radiant as she walks backwards, hands linked behind her back, putting more and more distance between the two of them. It is only when Charybdis disappears behind the main doors of the apartment block that a wave of disappointment envelops Scylla’s heart; but it soon vanishes, replaced by some erratic heartbeats that make her heart ache.

_Gods_.

Scylla takes a deep breath as she runs a hand through her hair, mentally gives herself a kick up the backside, and grabs her helmet, hastily putting it on. She hears the purr of her motorcycle as it comes to life and, for a brief moment, wonders if it’s going to be enough to deaden the loud pounding of her heart.

But, as Scylla cuts off contact for the second time that night and walks in her empty apartment, a question lingers in the back of her mind: will Charybdis remember everything tomorrow?

_I … do hope so_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after '1. Drunken kiss'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo ... It's been sitting in my drafts for two months or so now, and I finally decided to finish it a few days ago ...  
> I apologize, I really suck at updating things. :')
> 
> But I hope you'll still enjoy reading it! And that, in the next update, I'll be able to slide several drabbles and not just one ...

  1. **First real kiss**



 

Scylla does come back the morning after, just like she promised, not even bothering to knock. She is greeted by everything she expected to see: Charybdis’ heels and skirt scattered all over the floor, whereas her favorite sailor shirt dangles from the armrest of her leather sofa, now all creased; and Charybdis … is nowhere to be found. If she isn’t sprawled on her couch or slouched in a chair in the kitchen, grumbling about the blinding sunrays, then there is only one room left. Sighing, Scylla makes her way to the farthest door in the corridor, which leads to her best friend’s –or whatever they are– bedroom.

Her heart skips a beat at the sight that greets her.

In the middle of the king-sized bed, bathing in light, is Charybdis. She is lying on her stomach, arms tucked under one of the pillows and positioned in a way that the curve of her breasts is brought out, her porcelain skin contrasting with the dark sheets under her; her tangled ebony curls are draped over her bare shoulders, some of them even tickling her relaxed face. Scylla’s sunset-colored eyes trail further down, silently relishing Charybdis’ silky pale skin. The captivating arch of her back. The tantalizing swell of her bottom hidden under her light pink _GIRL BOSS_ panties. Her creamy and firm thighs. Before finally lingering on her exposed legs, a thin navy sheet coiled around her outstretched one.

The sleeping woman suddenly sucks in a deep breath, making Scylla freeze as if she had just been caught staring –which is not totally wrong. Then, as she exhales quite noisily, Charybdis moves a hand from under the pillow and grabs one of its rounded corners, sluggishly; that is when Scylla decides to approach the bed and sit on it carefully, pointedly ignoring the wild pounding in her chest.

A whisper of her name and a hand massaging her head are enough to wake Charybdis up. She stretches at a snail’s pace, extending her arms and twisting her entire body until it cracks, before loudly grumbling. She looks furious –because someone just forced her to leave the arms of Morpheus–, but the woolliness comes out on top in the end. Scylla holds back a gasp when Charybdis sits up, involuntarily exposing her bare and round breasts. Her dark hair tips slide on her shoulders and fall, barely brushing and tickling her sensitive nipples.

“What is it?” she asks in a hoarse voice, rubbing her eyes with one palm before glancing at the copper-haired woman next to her, “Scylla, what are you doing here?”

_Oh_.

She doesn’t remember.

Tuning out the shrieking frustration setting in deep down, Scylla clears her throat, “I did promise you I’d come in the morning, yesterday,” –she eyes Charybdis for a few seconds, hoping to see a glimpse of remembrance cross her alluring face (has she always looked so gorgeous in the wee hours?)– “Anyway, I know that you have a hard time waking up after a night at the bar. And we have to be at the casino today–“

“Just like every goddamn day,” Charybdis butts in, trying to repress a yawn. She stretches once more, arms framing her head, pulling successively on each elbow.

“Right …” Scylla lets out a nervous, breathless, laugh as she looks away.

_Holy Zeus_. Charybdis’ breasts seem so firm yet so velvety, so soft. Scylla gulps and it takes all her willpower to not glance back at her half-naked best friend …

“My, my, Scylla,” –said woman freezes when she hears _that_ teasing and knowing laugh– “What’s wrong? Why do I have the sudden impression that I’m disconcerting you, mh?” As she speaks, Charybdis moves on the bed, the sheets rustling under her knees. She swiftly leans on Scylla’s back, deliberately pressing her bosom against those strong shoulder blades.

“You’re talking nonsense, Charybdis,” Scylla quickly counters, biting the inside of her cheek when her lilac-eyed crush wraps her thin arms around her neck.

“Oh, am I?”

“Just … Just put some clothes on. Get ready, we have to go to the casino.”

As the tanned woman stands up, Charybdis lets out a pouty whine, sitting back on her heels, looking defeated, “Okay …” But before Scylla can vanish in the corridor, she hastily adds, “Ah, make me some coffee, please!”

That is how Scylla finds herself in the dark grey-colored kitchen, hip propped against the counter, her orangey eyes scanning the article featuring today’s banner headline, as she waits for the coffee machine to boil the water. She blindly reaches the handle of a cupboard, mumbling a few curses as she takes a random mug. When she glances at it, she can’t help but chuckle a little: it’s the mug she gave to Charybdis years ago, when she decided it was time to come out to her best friend. She remembers the way Charybdis’ face lit up when she read the short cursive-like inscription on her new cup: _Girls do it better_ , along with a smiling red mouth licking its own upper lip. There was a gasp of realization, and then:

_“Scylla, that’s amazing! I can’t believe it, my best friend’s a lesbian! And I’m with you on that, by the way.”_

Scylla sighs at the good memory, a fond smile slowly painting her lips while she pushes the single button of the coffee machine, letting it fill the specific mug with the piping hot dark liquid. That is when she realizes that, aside the previous clinking of the cup and the sound of the coffee machine, she didn’t hear anything else. No footsteps. No flush. No drawer sliding open. No Charybdis growling because of the knots in her wild hair.

Grabbing the handle of the steaming cup, Scylla turns the machine off and leaves the kitchen. The bedroom door is wide open, and Scylla unconsciously takes a breath before stepping inside. To her surprise, Charybdis is still sitting on her bed, hugging a pillow against her bare chest. It’s as if she had been waiting for her ever since she left the room.

“Seriously? Cha–”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

The tanned woman freezes the moment these words leave Charybdis’ mouth. For a split second, she thinks she misheard, or that her brain decided to distort reality because she could have suddenly been too lost in her deepest desires. But the girl’s intense and impatient lilac eyes make her think otherwise.

“You– wait, Charybdis– you remember?”

“What, did you really think I’d forget what happened yesterday?” She frowns, mostly in disbelief, “Seriously?”

Scylla winces a little and scratches the back of her neck with her free hand. She doesn’t really answer her, and quickly avoids her eyes, ashamed.

“I’ve been dying to kiss you for months,” Charybdis goes on, slowly placing the pillow next to her. She then gets up, catching the copper-haired woman’s attention again, and pauses in front of her. She takes the mug from her hand, putting it down on a shelf. “So, are you going to kiss me or not?”

Scylla does not need to be asked twice. As a bright and relieved smile graces her features, she wraps her arms around Charybdis’ slim waist, pulling her closer and closer; so close that the latter’s round breasts are pressed under hers, causing their hearts to flutter simultaneously. Charybdis then slides her arms around her neck, prompting Scylla to dip her head, their lips eagerly meeting.  
Just like yesterday, everything seems to match perfectly: from the way their bodies fit together with their small height difference, to the way their lips brush, graze and dance together ...

“Not that I don’t like it,” Scylla breathes in-between stolen and endless, uncountable kisses, “But we should go.”

“Not now ...” Charybdis grins as she runs her fingers through Scylla’s now messy bun, lightly pushing on the back of her head to initiate another kiss, “They can wait.”

The two women stay locked in a tight and loving embrace, swaying on their feet a little as they exchange well-deserved, passionate kisses, soon feeling giddy from all that pouring affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take care everyone, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!
> 
> (I'm so happy to have Medusa (and the gang) back, but ... but what did they do to Scylla's skin tone?!)

**Author's Note:**

> More one shots are coming! But I want to see first which kind of feedback I'll get with the very first one, just to know if I should rush headlong in that new adventure. c: (it's helping me fight my writer's block)
> 
> I accept constructive criticism, and even requests! Maybe you guys want to see something in particular, who knows! And I apologize if there are mistakes, English isn't my first language. :')
> 
> Thank you for reading me, I hope you have a great day (or great night)


End file.
